The pure deposition or formation of layers of group III nitride layers on silicon wafers having in particular a (111) orientation by using buffer layers is described in DE 102 06 750 A1, DE 102 19 223 A1 and WO 2008 132204 A2. These cases deal with blanket depositions without any patterning and exposure of the initial Si surface. The big challenge of the method is to avoid layer stress caused by the different lattice constants and structure by using appropriate buffer layers such that cracks within the layers and an increase of lattice defects, respectively, are avoided.